The Secret World of Duo Maxwell
by I-L-K's Revenge
Summary: After finding Duo with one too many guys, his parents send him off to boarding school. There's only one catch..... Slash and Shoujo ai


Hey all! I-L-K here! So I haven't worked on my other fanfic... terribly sorry... but I found this one that I HAVE worked on and felt it needed to be uploaded because I've been working on it since like, 6th grade (I'm in 11th now) so here it is... first chapter ready to post.

Warning: Crossdressing, shounen ai, shoujo ai, anger issues, language... yea

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam Wing... well I do... but only the DVDs not the rights...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duo!" His mother screeched, as he scrambled to pull his pants back on and the other boy did the same.

"You! Young man! Go home. Duo, we're going to have a talk. Now." His father said.

--------------------------------------------------

"Duo, we're having problems with your behavior. This is the fourth time we've walked in on you and a guy! Your hair is longer than most women's, and you're always reading those odd mangas and some of your 'hidden' books, absolutely horrible! Sweet Baby! WHAT IS THAT!" Duo's father put his hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

"We've exhausted all our resources, except one. We're going to send you to an all girls boarding school." His father said.

Duo's jaw just about hit the floor. "Wh-wh-what!" He spluttered out, eyes wide.

"You heard your father Duo, you're going to an all girls school, Madam Crests's Girl's Academy, and you can't come home until you're straight."

"You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell do you expect to send me to an all girls school! I've got something extra then them that I'm sure they'll notice!" He screeched, clenching his fists in his lap.

"We have it all figured out already. The papers have been filled out, and they are expecting you. So you're going whether you like it or not, young man."

Standing, Duo turned and walked upstairs to the attic, and into his room, tight-lipped. He walked in, slamming the door and locking it. No longer in the mood to deal with anything or anyone, he turned his stereo on, the CD he had in blaring, making the pictures on the wall shake. A few even fell off the wall, the glass shattering on the floor. Duo ignored all this and went straight to his bed.

Grabbing a pillow, he collapsed on the bed and put the pillow over his head, screaming into it at the top of his lungs. When he ran out of breathe, he pulled the pillow off and tossed it across the room, breathing slowly. He seemed calm, but beneath it all he was enraged.

After a few moments he proceeded to have a mini-tantrum on his bed, kicking and screaming obscenities. Immediately following the tantrum, was Duo wrecking his room, throwing books off shelves, ripping things up, and even in some cases, lighting things on fire and throwing them into his waste bin, watching them burn slowly.

The sound of the smoke alarm beginning to buzz was enough to bring him out of his fit. He stole out of his room and disabled the small machine, using a fan to blow the smoke out of his window.

Finally settled down enough, he surveyed survey the damage he had caused. Duo knew he had a rage issue, and that someday it'd get him in trouble, but for now, this was the only way he could vent it. Sighing, he went to work straightening his room back out so his parents couldn't bitch at him more.

--------------------------------------------------

After an exhausting three hours of cleaning his room up, Duo finally plopped down on his bed. He looked out his open window and stared out across to his best friends window. Knowing she probably already heard his rampage and was wondering what had happened this time, Duo picked up the phone.

Number 1 on his speed dial, it rang twice before a voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Good Evening, this is the Sunny View Mental Institution. We'd like to apologize for the angry fit of crashes and screaming, one of our more severe cases was not a happy camper this day I'm afraid. But pertaining to this call, I'm looking for a Miss Hilde?"

"Oh, it's quite all right, I understand the repercussions of living next to a mental institute. This is Hilde. How may I help you?" Hilde said, stifling a giggle.

"We're calling to update you on the situation of a Mr. Duo Maxwell, the young man with the severe case of homosexuality and rage, although not mixed together, he's not into that kind of kink. It seems his parents have finally cracked as well and are sending him to an all girls schools to try to help. Your school to be in fact. He was wondering what you would recommended him to do."

"Well, as a very close and dear friend of his, I'd recommend he go for all intents and purposes." Hilde replied, opening her window and looking at him.

"What! Have you cracked too!" Duo almost fell out of his bed as he gawked at her.

"No, Duo. Well, yes… but that's not the point because it happened a long time ago! It'll be fine for you to go for several reasons. Most the girls are gay or at least bi. And there's the little known fact that an all boys academy is across the field from us. The girls and guys get to do extra-curricular activities together."

"Quit wiggling your eyebrows." Duo sighed, shooting her a look. "It's not like I can do anything if I'm a girl! Obviously, if I do try something, there'll be a couple things missing up north and a couple added down south if you catch my drift. Those types of things can ruin a straight guy's day."

Laughing, Hilde filled him in on some of what he'd have to do and how he'd have to act. "You'll have to wear a skirt, but that's fine, you've had no problem cross-dressing in the past."

"That was different!" He said, huffing indignantly.

"Yea yea, but anyway, it's pretty much your average sailor uniform. Skirt, two colored collared shirt." She said, holding up hers in the window to give him an idea.

"But the good news is you get to choose the color. I wear a blue one, as you saw, while my girlfriend Dorothy wears a magenta one."

"Girlfriend! I thought I was the only one for you Hilde, my love, mi amor, Darling!" Duo said, faking a grief stricken look.

"Yea yea, you know as soon as you get there you'll flirt with all the damn guys and forget me." She pouted. Duo gave her a smile, and she continued.

"The uniforms have a lovely shade that'll match your eyes Du-kun, and if you're lucky, they'll allow you to customize one. A friend of mine wears a green and brown one. You could get a black and violet one…" Hilde said, rambling along about the uniforms and getting off track.

"Hilde? Are you done yet? I really couldn't care less if I tried…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyway, we've got another week until break is over, and then you get to go to Madam C's Girls Academy! How fun!" she said sarcastically.

"Ok. I guess it won't be that bad, right? At least I get to hang out with you right?" Hilde nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Hun, everything's going to be fine. Trust me, I wouldn't tell you something was going to be all right and then have it be miserable."

Duo smiled. "I know Hil', you're the best… Well, I'm tired, night Hilde."

"Night Duo. Oh, and tomorrow I'm coming over and shaving your legs!" She said tauntingly, hanging up before he could retaliate. From the small space between their houses, he could've sworn he heard her cackling evilly.

Shaking his head, he closed his window and laid down. Watching the shadows dance across the ceiling and walls, he closed his eyes, falling asleep with one thought alone in his mind. One more week. A week of freedom then…….the end of my life as I know it.

-  
Monday Day 1 of the last week of freedom

"Oh Duo! Wake up Duo! It's time for Hilde to perform mass torture on your un-expecting self!" Duo felt a weight on his stomach and opened his eyes to see Hilde sitting on him.

"It's not un-expecting if you tell me about it Hil'." Duo said, sitting up and pushing her off his stomach, grumbling.

"Oh come on! Humor me. This is going to be fun. I get to teach you all about being a girl!"

"Hilde… I'm more of a girl than you are, can we just leave it at that?" Duo asked, getting hit in the head with a pillow. He didn't retaliate, to tired to start a pillow fight he probably couldn't end.

"We can't just leave it at that… let's go! We're gonna miss our appointment at the spa. My friend works there and I already told her ALL about you." Hilde said, grinning evilly. Duo groaned, knowing it was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------

As Hilde and Duo walked into the spa, well… Hilde walked in, Duo was dragged in by his belt loops, they were instantly met by a tall woman with blonde hair.

"Hiya Helen, I've brought him, and we're ready for our makeovers!" Hilde said, smiling at the woman.

"Hello Duo, I'm Helen. Today, we're going to make you over into a beautiful young lady… I'm dreadfully sorry to hear about your unfortunate situation, but more fun for me and my girls."

Duo blinked, "Well… Um… glad to be a help to your merriment?" He said, with a nervous smile.

"Ok first, we have got to do something about your legs and underarms, because, as I'm sure you know, girls do not have hair in either of those places. So, to the waxing room!"

It took Helen, Hilde, and seven other spa workers, including those large masseuse men, to drag Duo into the waxing room, and then they had to hold him down.

"Noooo! I'll be good! I swear Mommy! Don't let them do this to me!"

Hilde whapped Duo in the head with her sandal, "Duo Maxwell, behave! I thought you weren't afraid of anything Mr. I'm-Shinigami-So-Nothing-Scares-Me."

This made him stop. He relaxed, and put on a severe face. "If you must, do it. Go ahead. I can take it!"

He screamed bloody murder as they put the wax on his legs, only to have Hilde reprimand him for being silly, since the painful part hadn't started yet.

Duo winced as Helen placed the paper on his legs, and he looked over at Hilde, who was relaxed and already half-way done with her waxing.

"Now Duo, I won't lie to you, this is probably going to hurt… so try and be brave." She ripped the paper off his legs and Duo had to bite down onto his arm to keep from shrieking.

Helen gave him a few seconds before moving on to the other leg, doing the same. The process went on until Duo's legs were hair free, and he was about ready to run away screaming and become a hermit.

He reluctantly allowed them to wax his underarms, which wasn't that bad since he didn't have that much hair there. But he insisted that they went no where near he bikini area, and if they tried to, he'd attack and take no prisoners.

"You did well for your first time Duo, you ought to be proud." Helen said with a smile, "Next we're going to have to do your eyebrows, nails, toenails, hair. But those are all painless processes, so you should be safe."

"And then, we go for mud baths, massages, and facials Duo! That'll make you feel better, I swear!" Hilde said, giggling and dragging Duo off to the next area.

For the rest of the day, he actually enjoyed himself, relaxing and being able to be his loveable, flirty self with everyone. Finally, it was time for Hilde and him to leave, so he said goodbye to the workers.

A group of the spa girls waved them off from the door. "Bye Hilde. Bye Duo-kun! Visit us soon!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Well, I found that quite enjoyable." He said, waving at the girls and linking arms with Hilde. She rolled her eyes.

"You would. You're such a gay guy!" She practically shouted at him, grinning.

"Why don't you say it a little louder, I don't think the people in Canada heard you." Duo replied, as they approached the café they were stopping at for a snack.

--------------------------------------------------

Walking in, they sat at a table and ordered a latte for Hilde and a cup of Chai for Duo, along with a couple of muffins.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the week?" Duo asked, picking at his muffin.

"Well, we're going to go clothes shopping tomorrow, because even though we have to wear uniforms, we still have some free time when we can wear whatever we'd like. Don't worry, that includes jeans and sneakers."

"Oh goody…" Duo said with false enthusiasm.

"Then, Wednesday, we're going to go to the mall, and spend the entire day searching for accessories and make-up."

"Can't we do that tomorrow while we're clothes shopping?"

"If we did that tomorrow, then it wouldn't be clothes shopping! It'd just be shopping! I swear Duo, you're so slow. Then Thursday, we're going to load up on junk food, Manga, Anime, CD's…. you know, all the contraband that they don't want us to have, but we're going to bring anyway."

"Well, as long as we're breaking the rules, I'm in." Duo said with a chuckle, finishing his muffin and his tea. Hilde stuck her tongue out, throwing the remainder of her muffin at him.

"Friday and Saturday we're packing all your belongings up so that we can bring them up with us." She continued, counting off on her fingers the final few days.

Duo sighed exasperatedly, "Hilde, do I get any time at all to do anything other than something having to do with this stupid school!"

"Oh of course you are! On Sunday, we're going to relax, tan outside because booths are stupid, and then just chilling."

Duo nodded, at least that plan sounding good to him. They paid for their drinks and muffins, and with a smile and a wave, walked out of the café.

"Come on Duo, let's go to the park like we used to when we were kids, and one of us were upset." Hilde said, pulling her friend to Central Park.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ducks!" Duo yelled, running after the ducks that were by the small pond in the park. Hilde hesitated, then laughed and followed suit, chasing them as well. The two teens ran around for a while, chasing the small water fowl until Duo slipped and fell into the water.

Walking out drenched, he decided he'd rather chase the squirrels, who didn't live near the water. This earned him a couple of acorns to the head, and a dizzy spell.

"I think, I'll leave nature alone." Duo said, rubbing his head. A few of the neighborhood children ran over to the two of them.

"Duo! Hilde! Come play Hide 'N Seek with us!" They chanted, tugging on the teens' shirts.

After a few hours, many games of hide and seek, and a story from their imaginations, Duo and Hilde were the only two left in the park. They sat on the swings, slowly swinging and staring up at the night sky.

"Hey Hil'? What are your other friends like? You never talk about them…." Duo asked, glancing over at the dark haired girl.

"Hmmm… I dunno…. Well, there's Dorothy, my girlfriend, she's a bit odd, into fighting and wars… Then, there's Relena, who's basically the princess of the school." Hilde said, ticking off people on her fingers.

"Then there's Sally and Meiran, who are best friends, but also rivals in love. Sally's smart, she wants to be a doctor, and she's skilled with first aid, very handy since there is a lot of fighting in our little group. Meiran is a martial artist, and she has a strong sense of justice and usually keeps us in check."

"Who are they in love with?"

"Wufei…. He's a bit insane… his ponytail is just a lil' too tight I'd say."

Duo raised an eyebrow as Hilde snickered.

"You'll see when we get there. There's also Raine and Catherine. Raine's a quiet and polite little blonde girl, and Catherine is a rambunctious brunette, who has a preoccupation with throwing sharp objects at people…. You'll meet them all so I'll leave the rest for you to find out… what time is it?"

"It's… holy jeebus, it's already 10:30. Come on, we'd better get back home before Mom and Dad have a couple of cows and a chicken."

They stood from the swings, and started the trek back to their houses.

--------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his room, Duo looked around at his book, posters, CDs, games, and multiple drawings.

"Why does it matter if I'm gay or straight?" He asked all these objects, not really expecting a response.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed Hilde number, waiting for her to pick up.

"It's 3:45 in the morning, unless you're dying and/or pregnant, I don't want to hear about it." A drowsy voice answered, slightly angry.

"Oi, you've caught me Hil-doll…. I'm pregnant… it's going to be triplets and I…" Duo made his voice sound like he was choking up with tears, "I just need someone to talk to." He fake sobbed.

"Go fall down some stairs and let me sleep." Hilde replied.

"Hil… does it really matter that I'm gay?"

Across the way, a light came on in her room. "Duo, we've been over this a million times." She said, pushing open her window. "You're perfect the way you are, and if your parents can't see that, then B.S. on them."

"But why? Why can't they see it? If I'm perfect the way I am why can't my own parents see it?" Duo asked, his tone distressed.

Hilde sighed softly, sitting up more to look at her very best friend out the window. She really didn't have an answer for him. Parents were supposed to love you and accept you, and yet his didn't, and he still loved them like a dutiful son. "I wish I could tell you... just... don't dwell on it hun. You're an amazing person, and I wish I could make your parents see that, but since I can't just think of it this way... At least you'll have me at school..."

Duo grinned, "Yea... thanks Hilde... you can go back to sleep now..."

"Alright, night Duo. But if you ever call me at 3:45 in the morning again... I may have to shoot you..." Hilde said as they simultaneously hung up their phones and closed their windows, both laying down to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Okay... first chappie down... tell me what you think and if I should continue with it... 


End file.
